


Rebuilding What She Never Had

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/F, Post-Series, mention of past drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie never had any Christmas traditions, even before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding What She Never Had

Maggie walks in to see Isabella propping up a mangy looking tree in the corner.  This isn’t what she expected to come home to.

“What is that?” Maggie asks.

“It’s a Christmas tree,” Isabella says, turning and raising an eyebrow.  “I know it’s kind of ragged, but we’re past the end of the world here.”

The last Christmas Maggie actually celebrated, she shot up with her drug dealer.  It’s not exactly what Christmas is supposed to be- and even before that, her family never celebrated much.  She’s never _really_ had any kind of Christmas traditions before.

So she just says, “oh,” and curls up on the couch, watching.

“I thought all Americans celebrated Christmas,” Isabella says conversationally as she hangs some dented ornaments on the tree.  “That’s why you came up with Santa.”

“My dad wasn’t a fan of celebrating much of anything,” Maggie says. 

“We’d have huge celebrations,” Isabella says.  “Mostly they were boring because they were for Dad’s job and everyone was a diplomat.  And there’s no one more boring than a diplomat.  But he also always made time for just his family, too.”

“Wasn’t your dad technically a diplomat?  Like, the head diplomat?” Maggie asks.

Isabella laughs.  “I loved him, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t boring an awful lot of the time.”

Maggie laughs along with her. 

“So do you wanna help?” Isabella asks.

Maggie bites her lip, worrying it a little.  To decorate for a holiday she barely ever acknowledged seems strange.  But her girlfriend clearly wants her help… and it sounds like fun.

So she unfurls, crossing the room.  She stands there and watches Isabella put ornaments on the tree, a smile on both of their faces.

“You’re supposed actually put some of the ornaments on, not just watch,” Isabella comments dryly.  “Do you know how much wreckage I had to wade through to find these?”

“I’m guessing a lot?” Maggie says.

Isabella makes a noise that indicates to Maggie that “a lot” is an understatement. 

Maggie leans down and plucks an ornament from the table.  It’s dented in several places and slightly damp- Isabella must’ve had to wash them off.  With more care than is probably necessary, she selects a place and carefully hangs the ornament. 

They work quietly, brushing against each other.  As always, Isabella is a warm presence beside her. 

She’s comforting; she’s home.

“Looks good,” Maggie comments when they’re done. 

“It does,” Isabella says, glancing over at her with a grin. 

“Maybe we can do one of these every year?” Maggie says, slipping her hand into Isabella’s and squeezing hard.  “It seems like a good tradition.”

“It is,” Isabella says. 

Maggie turns to Isabella and leans over, kissing her hard.  She hopes that Isabella can feel everything she’s feeling but doesn’t quite know how to articulate: how Isabella has given her things that no one else, how excited she is to be able to establish a life with her.  They can be two people with traditions together.  It’s a strange thrill to someone who never really had any traditions.

When they pull apart, Isabella is beaming at her and Maggie figures that she got the message.

“I love you,” Maggie murmurs as she pulls her into a tight hug. 

“Te amo,” Isabella murmurs back, rubbing Maggie’s back softly.

“Wait- does this mean I’m going to have to get you a gift?” Maggie asks.

Isabella just laughs at her. 


End file.
